


Commandments

by gogollescent



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/pseuds/gogollescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was wide enough -- for what, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prodigy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigy/gifts).



_Commandments_ is a text adventure written in Inform 7 and inspired by the Hamilton musical. The game can be downloaded [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3lhcf01p4xrqsgs/Commandments.gblorb?dl=0), and played using [Spatterlight](http://ccxvii.net/spatterlight/) (for Macs) or [Glulxe](http://freespace.virgin.net/davidk.kinder/glulxe.html). (Both interpreters are free to download.)

> You and Van Ness work together to clear the area. All the while you're thinking, with resolute pleasure, of what you'll do after the duel is done; breakfast, maybe, and you'll pay Celeste a call, if she hasn't retreated up her tower of civility.  
>    
>  It's only when you run short of bracken that you start in again on option B. What will they say to Theodosia? It should be a satisfaction, though an unwise one, to think of her opening your letter, pausing over the script. But you can't seem to focus on the picture you have so often summoned, of your daughter shaken, humbled, wistful, while she reads.

In this story, you can:

  * ruminate on the transience of all friendship
  * disappoint your daughter
  * rob a non-corpse
  * delope
  * kiss a boy
  * _...and more!_ (Chapter 2: walkthroughs.)



Advice for the IF beginner can be found [here](http://www.brasslantern.org/beginners/beginnersguide.html). [Here](http://pr-if.org/doc/play-if-card/play-if-card.html) is a handy cheat sheet for possible commands. Alternatively, type "help" in the game for an overview of how this style of interactive fiction works.

 

12/25/15: Minor bug-fix; you can now shoot and attack Hamilton with various implements at any point after Pendleton gives the order to present, rather than having to do it before Hamilton fires. Some other cosmetic changes, but nothing that should affect basic functionality.

1/3/16: Arguably minor bug-fix; now non-natural language processor ELIZA's conversation options are working as intended, if you really want to ask her everything you possibly can. Now regret not making a game exclusively devoted to chatting with ELIZA, set a mere century before the invention of the talk therapist.


	2. Walkthroughs

GENERAL NOTES:

Repeated actions are sometimes rewarded, because Burr is a coy douche. Descriptions may change. Where an unusual verb seems necessary, look to the text for cues. Asking and telling characters in the flashbacks about anything you can think of is recommended for full narrative effect, although not strictly necessary to proceed. Doing silly shit is also recommended, but more for my benefit than yours.

 

BASIC ALPHA RUN:

Do anything for 12 turns. Shoot Hamilton.

X Laurens. Refill Laurens's glass. Wait. Wait. S. Ask or tell Laurens about [father, slavery, Hamilton, Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, Burr -- you won't have time for all of these, but pick and choose as you please]. Look. Listen. Listen. Listen. X something. Look. Take feather. Yes.

(Alternatively, in the bar scene, you can leave the room by trying to go south twice. Hamilton will follow you after one turn. If you want to make out, give it a couple of tries. You can ask or tell him about himself, Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, and revolution. Whenever you're finished, take the feather.)

X Lee. X ring. Close tent. Put feather in brazier. Wait 5 turns. Take ring. Yes.

X Eliza. X desk. Tell Eliza about desk. Ask Eliza about [Angelica, Peggy, Hamilton, Philip (twice each)]. Tell Eliza about [Theodosia, Theodosia]. X scales. Put ring on scales. Take key. Tell Eliza about key. Take hanky. Yes.

Wait. X Madison. Wait. Take paperweight. Wait. Wait. Give Madison hanky. Wait. Wait. Wait. Take paperweight. Yes.

X Theo. Ask Theo about [yourself, Theo, Homer, education]. Tell Theo about [Theo, yourself, Hamilton]. Give Theo paperweight. Give Theo ring. Wait. Wait. Look. Take package.

Wait.

At the end of any scene in the past, you can abort your magical journey through time and return to Weehawken by answering "no" to the prompt. Which memory you end on will affect Burr's tortured emotions, but not much else.

 

DELOPING:

At some point after Pendleton shouts "Present!", either shoot or aim at the sky. Or type "delope."

 

BRING A KNIFE TO A GUNFIGHT:

Ask Van Ness for umbrella. Unscrew handle. Open umbrella. Stab stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if, or rather when, you find bugs during play, especially if they impede further progress; this benefited from the aid of the loveliest alpha tester in the entire world, but let's just say there's only so much one person can do.
> 
> And happy holidays! <3


End file.
